


When We Wake

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Ive been putting it off for ages, M/M, bc i dont want peoples hopes to be put up, im so proud of me, just to be clear, the & symbols mean moirails bruh, xdarkzax has the best ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Sollux have never met before the two of them wake up on Derse. Sollux doesn't expect to see the seatroll again but he just keeps on appearing. They get to know each other and shenanigans ensue, including a plan to try find each other when they wake up. No Session AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to xdarkzax on tumblr who thought of the idea and let me write it :) I hope I do it justice!!!  
> Please consider leaving a review or kudos! Enjoy~

A young troll sat at his husktop after closing his chat with his moirail and sighed, stretching his arms in front of himself satisfying himself with he heard a few clicks from his bones. After a long day of doing practically nothing the best thing to do was to fall asleep. Sleep was always good. With that thought he climbed into his recuperacoon and started to doze off.

As he slept he awoke. Which sounds stupid and impossible but it was and he did. He awoke in an extremely purple room in extremely purple coloured garb. Ah yes. Derse. One of Alternia's two moons and one of his two place's to awake. Sollux looked around his room. It was always a bit weird to see since it was much more clean and organised than his actual hive. The room itself was pretty boring though. There wasn't many things in it and he started to wonder why he was even still in there.

Sollux walked over to the window and looked out, seeing the same view he saw every time he look out of this window. It was a nice window in itself. It was obviously carved with care and with some kind of elegant idea in mind. He was no expert on windows but this was a top quality one. Never mind the window. He peered outside and breathed deeply. Sometimes he forgot how high up he was, seeing the sharp vicious points on all the buildings below. There were 4 other tall spires just as tall as his one. One thing that struck him as odd though was that he swore he could see someone else floating around for the first time since he'd been waking up on Derse.

It was another troll and they had fins. That meant that they were a highblood. Sollux decided that he should go at least talk to the other, seeing as they looked very lost (not that he could see very well anyway).

He stepped outside the window, descending to the city below and making a beeline for this other troll. There were many little black carapacian creatures scurrying around and doing many different things. Some looking threatening and some with a whole load of love for law enforcing, but both with weapons. It had always made him feel somewhat uneasy seeing them.

He soon found the highblood and now that he was closer he could see who this person was a lot easier. They were a he for starters and most probably a violet blood if the dyed streak of violet in his hair meant anything. He wore thick hipster glasses and they made Sollux wonder if they were purely for cosmetic purposes or if the troll actually needed them... Either way he made his presence known..

"Hi." Smooth. What a nice short way to start a conversation. The other troll turned around and looked at him. Neither of them said anything for a while and just stood there, blinking.

"I'm Thollux and you look lotht." The yellowblood broke the silence between the two of them.

"Thollux?" Oh man he had a cute voice that just had an air of royalty about it. Wait no, he need to correct him.

"It's Thollux with an eth."

"Wwait. Follux?" Okay, he had a cute voice but F? How the hell did he get an F from what he just said?!

"The 19th letter in the alphabet." Sollux sighed.

"Oh! Sollux! I'm Eridan Ampora, Prince of the Sea. Let me guess, no fins, psiioniics? You must be a landdwwellin' yellowwblood." And that was all he said. No sorry for getting his name wrong. No hello. Just soething that sounded a hell of a lot like an insult. All of a sudden, Sollux remembered why he didn't talk to a lot of people in real life (or in his dreams) and concluded that this was probably more of a bad idea than a good one.

"Tho... Are you lotht?" Sollux asked, trying his best to keep up the conversation, as rude as this other person was.

"That's none of your business and evven if I wwas, wwhat good wwould it do for me to tell you?" Eridan's eyes squinted and he had a look of pure sass on his face. Wow, okay, pretty but rude. Cute but kind of annoying. Sollux couldn't tell if it was literally just Eridan or if it was his duality thing.   
"But no. I'm not lost, my moirail just isn't here yet..." He added with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you want to me to keep you company until thhe arriveth?"

"I'm not goin' to stop you, but you're a lowwblood compared to me so you better not start actin' too chummy wwith me or somethin'." The sea troll shrugged and flew upward to sit, with one leg over the other, arms crossed, on the ledge of a building. What a pompous douche...

"Oh, thure your royal highneth. Would you like me to get you a foot retht for your feet? Or to polith your crown?" Sollux sneered floating in front of Eridan. The violet blood looked as if he was seriously considering asking Sollux to actually do one of those sarcastic offers for a second, but he didn't say anything. There was yet another pregnant pause and neither of the two of them dared to break it. Sollux decided to sit down next to Eridan, which caused the highblood to slide just a little bit further to the left to avoid being too close.

They sat in silence for a good amount of time before Eridan started looking around a bit more. Maybe this person wasn't showing up?

"Tho... You're the prince of the thea?" 

"Yes. I'm royalty of the best kind, wwell, almost, my moirail Fef is the heiress and I help her feed her lusus to stop it from releasing the vvast glub - you're wwelcome." So it was Fef that had 'stood him up'. He seemed to have to do a lot in his life already with the royalty thing being something to keep up as well as having the heiress as his moirail and feeding that lusus of hers.

"You have a moirail? Thorry but that'th kinda funny conthidering how... you act." Sollux snickered a bit.

"Wwhat do you mean by that?! Fef is royalty! I wwouldn't act the same to her as a disgusting lowwblood like yourself, wwhat kind a troll do ya take me for?" Eridan sounded really offended by the accusation from Sollux, making said troll burst out laughing.

"What'th wrong with you? Thome kind of averthion to landdwellerth or thomething?" He snickered, having to force himself to not laugh and 'hurt his feelings' as his moirail often told him he did with trolls.

"Not an aversion, I just believve that those that are less than blue on the hemospectrum should he treated the way they deservve to be treated." Eridan replied rather matter of factly., not even seeming to care that he'd practically just insulted the person he was talking to. 

"Have you even talked to a someone leth than blue before?"

A moment of silence.

"...No."

"Tho I'm the firtht? How can you have thuch a definitive opinion on them then?" Sollux questioned, determined to at least try keep on talking to this guy even if the subject they were talking about was somewhat rather unsavoury in some peoples opinions.

"You all ruin the sea and pollute it with all your garbage and none of you seem to care. It's disgusting. Me and Fef are both vvictims of it and I knoww that it's affected others too!" 

"It'th not about blood colour then?" Sollux counted

"I nevver said that! No highblood wwould pollute the sea if they livved up to their name anywway!" Eridan flared his fins out and frowned. Sollux put his hands out in front of him, palms facing toward Eridan, as if to show that he meant no offence. Or maybe he did mean offence and just wanted him to shut up. He wasn't sure. Maybe both.

It wasn't long before Sollux got up and looked over to his tower. He really should be waking up around about now. With a wave goodbye, Sollux flew his way over to his tower window, glancing back to the seatroll only after he'd reached it, and then entering the room and lying down on the bed. He drifted into awakening quite quickly and soon Eridan and his encounter became something in the past, a memory. Someone he thought he'd not see again...

**Author's Note:**

> http://xdarkzax.tumblr.com/  
> ^ The amazing person who came up with the idea (you should check out their art because it's amazing)  
> http://the-real-jane-crocker.tumblr.com/  
> ^ Me


End file.
